Juste une colocation ?
by Serpent d'Argent
Summary: Et si ils avaient tous les deux changé, chacun de leur côté, pour mieux se retrouver ?


_Bonjour à toutes ! :) Alors voici un petit début de fiction écrit pendant les grandes vacances, sous un soleil de plomb... De quoi nous faire rêver en ce moment !:)Donc voilà j'aimerai savoir si cette idée vous intéresserai pour une petite fic entière._

_Bisous et bonne lecture :)_

Chapitre 1

3 ans. C'est le nombre d'années qui se sont écoulées depuis la disparition de Lord Voldemort. Une tragédie ? un miracle ? a vous de choisir, mais ce qui est certain c'est que cet événement restera gravé dans la mémoire de tous les survivants. Comment reprendre une vie normale après cela, la réponse est simple : on ne peut pas. Que se soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, c'est une chose impossible. Les anciens partisans du seigneur des ténèbres sont en fuite ou emprisonnés à Azkaban tandis que les autres doivent se reconstruire et réapprendre à vivre après les pertes que cette guerre a causée. Lorsque je parle des « anciens partisans du seigneurs des ténèbres » cela n'inclut pas, bien sûr, les quelques familles qui se sont repenties après la mort de Voldemort, telle que la famille Malfoy. Je vous l'accorde, ce sont là des cas exceptionnels, mais il est néanmoins nécessaire de préciser. Tout le monde n'est pas mauvais, il y a encore de l'espoir.

Réapprendre à vivre, pour la plupart des sorciers, cela signifie faire son deuil et reprendre son emploi ou ses études. Cependant, pour certains la tâche est beaucoup plus compliquée. En effet lorsque l'on s'appelle Drago Malfoy, réapprendre à vivre veut dire changer de comportement, d'idées, de relations, en claire changer d'identité, recommencer depuis le début. Pour cela, il a opté pour la solution la plus radicale : se séparer de son père, celui pour lequel il est devenu l'homme qu'il était, il y a encore 1 ans. Ce Drago là, égoïste, vicieux, cruel, pour rien au monde il ne le redeviendrai. Malheureusement pour lui, beaucoup de personnes ignorent qu'il a changé, qu'il n'est plus ce Serpentard, prêt à tout pour rabaisser les autres. Surtout les anciens élèves de Poudlard avec qui il a effectué ses études. Ceux là ne pourront jamais oublier le mal qu'il leur a fait en les insultants, en se moquant d'eux à la première occasion. Bien sûr notre première pensée va vers les Griffondors, à qui il vouait une haine sans pareil. Mais ce temps là est révolu, il est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il croise un ancien élève de cette maison et il ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais il n'avait alors ressenti aucune haine, seulement un sentiment de mal-être, voir de honte. La honte, c'est probablement ce sentiment qui l'a poussé a changer de nom...

Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait dans le chemin de traverse, il vit dans la vitrine d'une librairie pour sorcier Hermione Granger. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il ne l'avait plus revue et il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la librairie. De toutes les filles qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard, c'était la seule qui restait pour lui indéchiffrable. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment une jeune fille comme elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Potter et Weasley. Elle qui était si prudente et qui voulait toujours tous contrôler, comment s'était elle retrouvé avec ces deux la. C'est en cherchant la réponse à sa question intérieure qu'il entra dans la boutique. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les librairies. Que se soit pour l'odeur ou pour l'ambiance qu'il y règne, il s'était toujours arrangé pour les éviter. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait inexplicablement eu envie d'entrer.

« _ Malfoy dans une librairie ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe la fouine, tu es perdu ? »

Il se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec celle qu'il avait vu dans la vitrine une minute plus tôt. Elle avait prit quelques centimètres mais il la dépassait encore d'une bonne tête. Elle avait l'air en forme et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie. Il avait déjà eu cette pensée quelques fois au cours de ses études mais il la chassa aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« _ Granger ! Toujours fachée avec les peignes à ce que je vois. »

Mensonge. Ses cheveux avaient certes du volume mais ils n'étaient plus ébouriffé comme quelques années plus tôt. Il le regrettait presque, désormais elle faisait plus stricte.

« _ C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Malfoy ? Ou est donc passé le _sale sang de bourbe_ que tu adores tant ?

_ J'ai mûri Granger, mais ne me cherche pas de trop ou tu risque de l'entendre avec quelques améliorations »

Mensonge. Même si elle avait un don pour le mettre en colère jamais plus il ne l'insulterai de _sale sang de bourbe_. Il avait prit conscience du mal qu'il avait put lui causer en l'insultant de la sorte.

« _ D'accord, alors dis moi, qu'est ce que tu fais dans une librairie ?

_ Je croyais que tu étais intelligente Granger, qu'est ce que tu crois que je puisse bien faire dans une librairie ? Réfléchis bien, je suis sur que tu vas trouver.

_ Oh, je sais ce que quelqu'un sain d'esprit aurait fait dans une librairie. Il se serait promener dans les rayons, inspirant l'odeur des livres et profitant du calme. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas la pour ça Malfoy. Pas toi, le serpentard qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de se moquer et d'insulter les autres. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as perdu ta langue ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais en entrant ici Malfoy, mais tu as intérêt à ma le dire ou tu risque te perdre autre chose que ta langue. »

Elle avait sortit sa baguette et s'était approché de Malfoy si bien qu'il n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Il essaya de se rappeler la raison de sa venue dans cette boutique mais quand il comprit qu'il était entré seulement pour la voir, il perdit ses moyens. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle ne le dégouttait plus, au contraire. Il se reprit donc et lui dit d'un ton froid :

« _ Je n'ai pas à te rendre de compte Granger. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et je n'ai pas à obéir à qui que se soit. Maintenant laisse moi passer. »

Elle avait due avoir peur de ce ton froid qu'elle lui avait déjà entendu car elle recula et le laissa passer. Pendant quelques seconde elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre puis elle s'écria dans son dos :

« _ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça Malfoy. C'est ce que tu aurais du dire a Voldemort quand il t'a demandé de tuer des personnes innocentes. Tu es un lâche Malfoy, comme ton père et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus avec lui que tu ne lui ressemble plus. »

Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il savait qu'il le méritait cependant, qu'après le nombre de fois ou il l'avait insulté, ceci n'était rien en comparaison. Cependant une chose avait changé depuis cette époque. Lui. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire.

OoOoOoO

Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dis. Il le méritait. Je sors de la librairie et me dirige vers l'agence immobilière pour sorcier. C'était mon premier but en venant sur le chemin de traverse. Cela fait maintenant 7 mois que j'ai rompu avec Ron et j'ai besoin de prendre un nouveau départ, je ne peu plus habiter dans le même quartier que lui et le croiser tous les jours au bras de sa nouvelle copine. Comme je n'ai pas assez d'économies pour pouvoir acheter mon propre appartement, je vais devoir cohabiter. Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Je travail toute la journée au ministère de la magie et je recherche juste un endroit ou dormir. J'entre donc dans cette agence en espérant que je pourrai vite déménager.

« _ Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?, me dit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtue d'un sobre tailleur noir.

_ Oui, je souhaite consulter vos offres de location d'appartements. Avec mon budget je pensais plus à une collocation.

_ Bien sur, suivez-moi. »

Je la suis donc vers un bureau au fond de la pièce, très peu meublé.

« _ Asseyez-vous. Alors dites-moi, quels sont vos critères de sélection pour cette cohabitation ? Avez vous des requêtes particulières ?

_ Eh bien je recherche donc un appartement meublé pour un loyer d'environ 400 euros. Je souhaite, si possible, avoir des colocataires discrets, qui ne font pas la fête tous les soirs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_ Vous avez de la chance, nous venons juste de recevoir une annonce qui pourrait vous correspondre. Il s'agit d'une jeune personne qui recherche un colocataire dans un appartement de 120m2 pour un loyer de 450 euros. La personne en question travaille de nuit ce qui veut dire que vous vous croiserez à peine, si ce n'est pas du tout, au cours de la journée. Si vous recherchez la tranquillité cette offre est faite pour vous.

_ En effet, cela me semble correct. Quand pourrais-je visiter l'appartement ?

_ Demain, si cela vous convient.

_ C'est parfait ! Alors à demain. »

Je quitte donc l'agence satisfaite. Si l'appartement me convient je signerai et déménagerai dans la foulée. Enfin, je pourrai recommencer une nouvelle vie.

OoOoOoO

Je viens de visiter l'appartement, il est parfait ! Tous les papiers sont signés et ce soir je pourrai y déposer mes affaires. Je me suis renseigné sur les horaires de mon colocataire. Il commence son travail de nuit a 21h tandis que je rentre du ministère à 21h30. Et le matin il termine à 5h et dort toute la matinée alors que j'embauche à 8h30. En clair nous ne nous croiserons jamais et cela me convient parfaitement.

OoOoOoO

Ma nouvelle colocataire est arrivée hier soir, j'étais déjà partis dans le club pour sorcier dans lequel je travaille. Si j'ai bien compris la femme de l'agence, on ne devrait jamais se croiser. Apparemment elle travail pour le ministère de la magie, au niveau des objets moldus. Rien que pour cela je n'ai pas envie de la rencontrer. Et oui, même si j'ai changé, les moldus restent toujours pour moi des êtres vulnérables et insignifiants.

Je regarde autour de moi afin de voir si elle s'est permis de toucher au meuble. Apparemment non, tout est comme je l'avais laissé si ce n'est qu'il y a maintenant une deuxième brosse à dent dans la salle de bain. Je m'en suis aperçu en fin de matinée, vers 11h. L'étagère au dessus du lavabo n'était pas recouverte de produits de beauté, c'est déjà ça. Je continue l'inspection et remarque une nouvelle plante dans le salon. Du moment que je ne dois pas m'en occuper, ça me convient. Je me dirige ensuite vers la terrasse et me stop net. Il y a des vêtements d'étendus, enfin plus des sous-vêtements que des vêtements. Ça ne fait même pas deux jours qu'on cohabite et elle me montre déjà ses sous-vêtement, ça promet ! Je m'approche un peu plus, de la dentelle, intéressant, je crois que finalement elle me plaît cette colocataire.

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si écrire une suite vous intéresserai ! :) _

_Serpent d'Argent. _


End file.
